


A Remarkably Pleasant Situation

by orphan_account



Category: Mark Gatiss - Fandom, Mark Gatiss RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Full Coitus, I did write this when drunk, Mark Gatiss RPF - Freeform, Mark Gatiss/Female Reader, Mark Gatiss/Holly, Mark Gatiss/The Reader, RPF, Second Person Fic, Self Insert, Self insertion fic, Slightly Dom!Mark, Unbeta'd, Very very slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're waiting in a delightfully furnished bedroom when a bespoke suited man walks in. Basically, shameless self insert porn. With a characterisation of Mark Gatiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Remarkably Pleasant Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to the lovely members of The Gatiss Guild, particularly those there at the Hadfield 2013 trip who introduced me to the world of RPF and encouraged me to write my very first piece of smut. Thank you to Holly who gave me the original prompt, and Kay who encouraged me with suitable reactions in Costa.

You’re sitting down in a familiar, plushly decorated room, legs crossed in an armchair. You wait, running a finger through your hair before the door opens and Mark walks in. He perches himself on the bed in front of you, staring down at you hungrily. “So. I hear you like my work, is that so?” Mark smirked, placing his entwined fingers under his chin. You nod, afraid to open your mouth lest you embarrass yourself.

 

He walks over to you before gently cupping your cheek, letting his finger glide softly over your soft blush. Mark smirks, moving to push down your crossed leg and straddle you. “What do you like more?” He asks, smirking at you and how you still seem speechless. You don’t know what to say, the man pressing into you, his warm body moving and gently rubbing against your warm lips. 

 

Mark smiles calculatingly. “I did expect an answer.” He murmurs, ghosting his lips over your jawbone. Mark pulls on your hair, grinning as you let out an answering moan at the contact. You blink up at him, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to fully answer, especially when you have the ginger man starting to rut in your lap. Mark smirks before taking one of your hands and bringing it to his cock, visibly tented in his trousers. He leans down and catches your lips in a bruising kiss, substantially more forceful than his usual fare. You respond in kind, letting Mark dominate the kiss easily, his tongue invading your mouth with a new found ferocity. 

 

You wrap your arms tightly around the man, sliding your hands underneath his waistcoat, stroking the warm fabric of his shirt. Mark smirks, gently pulling away after biting on your lip. You gently push your hand down on his trousers, listening to the gentle moan it elicits. Mark looks down at you before starting to run his fingers along your thigh, his touches feather light. He holds your gaze as he slips a long elegant finger into your warmth, pressing in teasingly and smirking. You press down into his touch more, before he pulls out quickly. “If you move, you don’t get.” Mark teases, nipping at your bottom lip with a tempting smirk. You feel your composure slipping away as a gentle groan tumbles out of your lips with his now resumed touch. 

 

Mark chuckles lightly, watching you come apart under his hands. You untuck his shirt, moving your hands from under his waistcoat to gently touch his skin, softly running your hands over the light dusting of chest hair. He presses down on your clit, your head tipping back against the armchair as he does so, causing a tremor to run up your spine, arching it a little more against his elegant touch. You force yourself to remain as still as possible, Mark’s earlier words still echoing in your ears. He smirks down at you, catching your gaze as he presses down again, leaning forward to nip at your neck. 

 

Holding his piercing gaze as long as possible, you gasp at the touch, closing your eyes. You move your hands up slowly, enjoying the feel of the soft contours of his body against your palms. A soft moan tumbles from his lips as you brush the hardened nubs of Mark’s nipples before pinching them. He takes his spare hand and gently caresses your cheek with it, a playful smile on his face. “You never learn, do you, m’dear.” Mark chuckles, moving to stand up off of you, still managing to look entirely proper in his waistcoat and still unopened trousers, though with a prominent bulge.

 

You suppress a whine of dissatisfaction as he stands, following him across. Mark turns back to face you, a smile on his face. “I did warn you.” He teases, brushing a thumb over your lips, parting them gently. Mark wraps his arms around you, pulling your bodies flush against each other, his increased arousal evident. He pulls you into a kiss, a sense of urgency discovered. You feel for his belt, your hands brushing, albeit not accidentally, over his tented cock before you manage to undo his trousers, letting them fall and exposing the tight briefs underneath. Mark pushes your already loosened trousers down, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of your underwear and pushing them down, the kiss becoming ever more heated as he continues to dominate your every movement. 

 

Mark pulls away and begins to unbutton your shirt, pushing it back off your shoulders before replacing his hands on your back, gently cupping your rear as he does so. You press yourself up against him, only taking a moment to free Mark’s cock from his underpants. He leads you to the bed, stripping off his shirt and waistcoat in the process, draping them across the armchair. You lay where positioned as Mark moves, lining up and pressing in, causing you to moan as he finally begins to fuck you, the earlier urgency returning. 

 

Mark places his hands either side of your torso, his thumbs gliding across your skin as he begins to set a pace, causing you to moan in time with his movements. You rake your hands over his back, eventually letting your hands rest on the perfect curvature of his arse, kneading the muscle. Mark lets out a particularly loud groan, making you both glad that the house is empty. He thrusts in a few more times, the pace growing as he runs a hand over your breasts, timing the touches perfectly to draw your orgasm from you. Mark continues to move, climaxing with a moan. He smiles down at you, leaning in to take a gentle, sweet kiss, his hands gently stroking your thigh. “I’ll take that as your final answer.” Mark murmurs against your lips, eventually pulling out and laying beside you. He wraps an arm around you, guiding your head to rest on his chest as he strokes your hair. Your eyes close contentedly as you lightly doze, comfortable in his arms.


End file.
